Avengers Baby
by ramsayreader
Summary: A group of evil mad scientists inject blood from all the avengers into a baby girl. What do the Avengers do when they find out? What abilities does the Avengers Baby manifest and was she the only one the scientists created? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

A group of evil mad scientists inject blood from all the Avengers into a baby girl. What do the Avengers do when they find out? What abilities does the Avengers Baby manifest, and was she the only one the scientists created?

Featuring the characters: Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, Wasp, Ant Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Thor. Also, a few other characters will make an appearance such as Nick Fury, Spider-Man and Wolverine.

Read this book and discover all the answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is the first chapter.

Tell me if you enjoy it or not. Please

If you like it:

Review

Comment

Need A Beta!

And most importantly...

Continue Reading

P.S. action will be coming up tomorrow or friday when i post another1-2 chapters.

Peace Out,  
Luv,  
Skylar

Intro Stuff:  
Part1

"We have the baby sir." A scientist says.

"The surgery room is prepped and ready" another scientist says.

"Ok, then. Strap her down so she wont squirm and gather the injections!" The head scientist says.

Two of the scientists tie down an infant girl to a metal surgical table.

Another two lay out small containers. They are full of blood, they are marked:

Iron Man

Thor

Hulk

Wasp

Black Widow

Ant Man

Hawkeye

Black Panther

And

Nick Fury.

The head scientists takes each of containers and injects the blood into the screaming infant.

5 minutes later

A scientist walks into the head scientists office.

"She has survived!"

Part 2:  
"Avengers we have a mission" Nck Fury says to the group.

The group was:

Iron Man

Captain America

Thor

Hulk

Black Widow

And

Hawkeye

"Whats the mission" Stark says

"We have recieved intel about a group of scientists using your dna, alond with a few other heros, to creat soldiers and wepons. You six are going to go shut it down."Nick Fury says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
STORY:~

Avengers Baby

Authors Note: i know i'm like super duper horrible for not updating bit i've been superbly busy. Anyways thanks everyone for reading.

Ive been sort of out of the Avengers mood. Blame X-men Evolution ( A super awesome tv show you can watch on Netflix and Hulu), but i now own Avengers and have watched it so i shall be in an Avenger mood for probably awhile. This chapter is mostly a meet the characters but you need to read it still to understand the story. I hope you all had an awesome winter holiday.

I hope you all enjoy this story and thanks a humongous amount for reading.

READ

KEY INFO:

"Bla"=talking

'Bla'=thinking

The experiments name is A-6-4 (Avengers Clone- 6 clone donors- 4th try). But she wants to go by Anna. She was successfully cloned 3 years ago but she appears about 15. She is very smart and knows only that she was created to kill the Avengers but she wishes for more.

The teen agents you will meet in this chapter are:

1) Hannah. Called Han by her few friends. Her codename is Angel because of her bright blue eyes and gorgeous long blond hair. She seems shy, quiet and sweet at first but she is actually very crazy and never listens to Fury or anyone else for that matter. She helps keep Alexs life interesting and fun. She is 15 years old but can pretend to be anywhere from 13-20. Her preferred weapon is a retractable vibranium stick and a gun. Called the next Black Widow, because of how good she is at seducing and killing. Is almost always in some kind of trouble.

2)Alex. Best friends *might be more* with Hannah. Code name Oz because of his love of the wizard of oz. he is calm, cool and collected but can get very protective of Hannah. He helps keep Hannah sane. Weapon of choice is small knifes and nunchucks. He is 16 years old. Always getting into trouble.

••••

Chapter 2:Part 1:

Gibing High School

Hannah's Point Of View

"The creator of High School should burn in Hell." I grumbled as I sat down next to Alex. "How much longer till our stupid punishment is over?"

"6 weeks impatient one," Alex replied "it's your fault we are being punished anyway. Your the one who told the new recruits to respond to Fury with 'Aye, aye matey' and your the one that chose to ignore Fury and Hill on the mission and loose the target."

"Its not my fault your the one that tried to hack SHIELD and accidentally uploaded a virus"

"Whatever I'm not getting into this argument with you again. So have you found out anything about the disappearances?"

Me and Alex had gotten three strikes according to Fury so as punishment we had to go undercover at a high school to investigate some disappearances of important peoples kids. It supposedly required a half of year stakeout. But i think Fury was just mad at us. Me and Alex had both already finished high school early through shield training. The good news is we only had 6 of the 18 weeks left. I hate this.

"Hannah! Alex!" A girl named Tiffany yelled. We had to pretend to be normal teens so we were forced to befriend some of the kids. I greatly dislike them. They are stupid, the girls pretend to be scared and weak and the are all wrapped up in petty affairs.

I cant wait to see their reactions when we reveal ourselves and arrest some people. It will be priceless. Well 6 more weeks and at least we have an assembly that takes up tomorrow's school day.

••••••••

Chapter 2:Part 2

Research Facility

A-6-4 aka Anna's Point of view

"5 years and the experiment is still living. This is amazing. We will have to send it out soon." the Head Scientist says.

'Im not an it. Im not some experiment I'm a human being. Besides i dont want to kill the Avengers they seem like good people who try to help people. Unlike these stupid scientists. Hopefully they will rescue me soon. Then I can live for real and maybe even see those things i hear the scientist talking about like Sun and Tree and Bird. I have never seen them in real life just pictures and how i could use everything and anything against the Avengers to kill the Avengers. Thats why i was created, why i exist...

to kill the Avengers.

•••••••••

So how was it?

Anyway.

Bye,  
Luv,  
Skylar


	3. Chapter 3

A HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOWED MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

-Sound Effects-

Chapter 4

Gibing High School

Hannah's POV

Me and Alex have 5 more weeks of our dang punishment.

"If I here one more brat say OMG or laugh at a dirty joke, I will murder someone..." I complained as we sat down in a private area of the picnic table area.

"Aww come on if you murder someone Fury will send us to Antarctica or something, but I know a great place to hide the body" Alex joked seriously.

-Buzzzz Buzzzzz-

"Alex your wristwatch is buzzing, the SHIELD one." Me

'Gosh I want to know what Fury is going to say. I mean what if he is saying our punishment can end now or tomorrow or something.'

Alex "clicked answer" on his watch.

"Agents New York was just under there. Do NOT try to help" Fury dictated.

"Why not?" We questioned

"Because Agent Angel it is Loki, your father."

••••••••••

Surprise!


End file.
